How I spent my summer as a clone
by Neferius
Summary: After an accident saving the First and Second Child, Shinji is going to die...unless I screw with the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I know Gendo wasn't at Nerv when this happened and the locations are slightly different but this is my story so I'm god and what I say goes so don't even bother saying I'm wrong (unless you want to I really don't care). Also prepare for some but hopefully not too much OOC-ness.**

**Now on with the story.**

-------------------------------------------------------

**How I spent my summer as a clone**

**Chapter One**

Deep in central dogma alarms were going off and lights were flashing.

"Pattern is blue. It's an angel" Makoto Hyuga informed the commander of Nerv.

"Understood. Designate it as the seventh angel and get me the pilots," ordered the Supreme Bastard of the Universe™ Gendo Ikari.

"Yes sir" Makoto replied.

-------------------------------------------------------

The three pilots were walking with their classmates on their way to school. As usual Kensuke was bugging Shinji for information about his Eva and the technology behind it.

"Come on Shinji you got to give me something." Kensuke pleaded. "Ever since I got in it I've craved more" Kensuke was desperately trying to get Shinji to reveal some facts about Unit 01.

"Sorry man, but I can't do that" was Shinji's answer every time his friend would ask.

"Just give it up dummkopf" Asuka just couldn't take Kensuke's annoying behavior on a daily basis. She'd rather hangout with wonder girl everyday.

"Pilot Soryu is correct Aida. It is pointless" Rei's monotonous statement shot down any attempt by Kensuke to argue.

"You even got Ayanami against him. Man Shinji when did you become such a player" Touji joked but quickly had his ear pulled by Hikari.

"Serves you right stooge" Asuka laughed at his pain and stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly emergency alarms started going off getting all of their attention and at that same moment the three pilots phones simultaneously went off alerting them of an angel. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Get to a shelter and we'll see you guys later" Shinji informed his friends. They agreed and ran towards the shelter next to their school. With them gone the three pilots started sprinting towards Nerv.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sir the angel has come from the sea and is in the city heading towards us" Maya stated the facts as she received them.

"Where are my damn pilots" Gendo is one impatient bastard.

"Section Two reported seeing them about a kilometer a way running on foot towards Nerv sir" Maya informed him.

"Good my patience is beginning to thin" Gendo sat in his usual Gendo Pose™ while surveying his crew. "Where is Captain Katsuragi?"

"Right here sir" Misato said while panting a little from her quick jog up to the command deck.

"Good, now do your job captain" Was his dark reply.

"Cold hearted bastard" Misato quietly whispered while Gendo abruptly sneezed. "We need to buy some time pull up our defenses and stall the angel".

-------------------------------------------------------

"So why is Wonder Girl following us anyway. It's not like her Eva works right now" Asuka never missed an opportunity to mess with the first child.

"Because pilot Soryu if an emergency is to occur I would serve as a back up for either you or Ikari".

"Like I would ever let you near my Unit 02" Asuka was repulsed with just the thought of somebody else in her Evangelion. "The Third on the other hand I could see him needing a replacement" She smirked as she stated that.

"Hey" Shinji whimpered. Missiles started flying by them and they turned around to see them slam into the angel at the edge of the city.

"What a waste of perfectly good firepower" Asuka commented as she watched them be deflected by an AT-Field.

The seventh angel, Israfel, was not to pleased with this and shot back where the objects that hit it came from. The beam of energy shot towards a mountainside where a missile launcher was waiting hitting a few buildings in the process and one of those buildings just happened to be towering over our young heroes and immediately debris started raining down on them like…well rain. Shinji was the only one to notice this as they ran.

"Look out" Shinji yelled as he pushed both Asuka and Rei out of the way of the collapsing walls. The two girls fell to the ground from his shove but quickly got up.

"Ouch what was that for Third Child" She looked around but couldn't find him. "Shinji" All she could see was rubble behind her.

"Ikari" Rei gasped. She spotted him under some of the debris and ran to him immediately followed by Asuka.

"Mein Gott Shinji" Asuka shrieked as she looked at his bloodied body. His left arm was crushed and squashed while he had a huge gash on his head and to top it off he had a long narrow pipe sticking out of his chest and was bleeding everywhere.

He coughed up blood that shot out and splattered on the girls clothes scaring them more before he painfully spoke "An…gel…get…it" he winced in pain then passed out.

"Shinji. Shinji." Asuka was crying. Something she promised herself she'd never do again and Rei wasn't doing much better.

Though she couldn't explain the painful feeling in her chest right now Rei knew they had to leave him there. "Pilot Soryu" no response "Pilot Soryu" still nothing "ASUKA" the German girl turned around and looked straight into Rei's eyes. Eyes she thought would never show any emotion and would never cry. The eyes of a doll. Eyes that right now were full of worry, hurt, and confusion. Eyes that for once in her young life had tears in them. Asuka just stared but was interrupted by another explosion from more missiles.

"Right we have to go" Asuka sounded like Rei when she said it. She looked back at Shinji's unconscious form and lipped a 'thank you' before grabbing Rei's hand and running towards Nerv.

-------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't right" Maya said out loud.

"What is it" Ritsuko asked.

"The children are here but Shinji's not with them".

"WHAT" Misato yelled. "I'm heading towards the lockers. I need to find out what the hell is going on".

"Maya take over for me. Wait up Misato" Ritsuko shouted.

Back in the lockers the girls were stripping out of their school uniforms as quickly as possible to get into their plug suits when Misato and Ritsuko came barging in.

"Girls where's Shinji" Misato shouted like a possessed maniac but received nothing but silence. "Asuka where is he" Asuka looked down and let her bangs cover her eyes but didn't speak. "Rei answer me" Rei flinched when she heard her name but responded…slowly.

"He's a half a kilometer away from here" a few tears leaving her eyes shocking the two older women "He…he…saved us from a collapsing building" she stopped herself then spoke some more "He's unconscious buried under the rubble of the building that collapsed and I fear he is dieing".

"Oh dear god no…Shinji" Misato was having trouble breathing.

"Look" Ritsuko decided to take control of the situation. "I'll take some Section Two agents with me and retrieve Shinji but I need you girls to suit up and take out this angel. Rei your in Unit 01. Now go you two".

They wiped away the tears and finished with their plug suits then ran out of the locker room towards the Eva cages. Rei briefly stopped to look at the doctor.

"Do whatever you can to save Ikari" Rei asked totally surprising Ritsuko "Whatever it takes Dr. Akagi" another tear left her eye as she resumed running towards Unit 01.

"Misato…Misato" the violet haired women looked up at the doctor "I'll get Shinji but we need you here to help the girls to take out this angel. OK" Misato nodded and walked out. 'I hope Shinji's not to banged up' Ritsuko thought 'I would hate to think what Gendo would do to him if he no longer had a use for him. Come to think of it what would he do to me if I had no use' She shudder and ran out to go get some agents to help her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Asuka made it to her Eva first and quickly jumped in the entry plug. She started it up and was immediately sent towards the catapults. As Asuka finished Rei had just gotten into Unit 01's entry plug. She tried synchronizing with it but it refused her.

"Ma'am Unit 01 has denied Rei" Maya reported.

"Try it again" Misato yelled.

"Negative it's shutting down completely. We've lost all connections to it" Maya yelled back".

"Damn it" Misato cursed.

Inside Unit 01 Rei was desperately trying to activate it.

"Please I'm the only one who can pilot you right now" nothing happened "Shinji has been injured and may not survive" Unit 01's eyes slowly lit up "I know who you really are and I…I feel the same as you do towards him" The entry plug started humming to life.

"Ma'am Unit one has activated".

'Good job Rei' Misato thought "Send it towards the catapult immediately".

Unit 01 was lined up with Unit 02.

"Units 01 and 02 are ready to go on your orders captain" Maya informed Misato.

"Launch the Evas," She ordered.

_Generic hero music begins to play._

Both Units are catapulted to the surface to engage the seventh angel.

"Asuka you're upfront for a frontal assault while Rei…".

_The music immediately stops with the scratching sound from a record._

"Your going to pay for what you did to Shinji you bastard" Asuka screamed as she charged the Angel.

"Asuka stop we still don't know anything about this angel" Misato shouted but it was too late.

"Her sync ratio is at 82 percent".

Asuka split the angel in half and kicked it across the city back towards the sea. She ran towards it to finish it off. Though split in two the angel had reawaken and began to rise. It completely separated to form two different entities and dodged the attack. The two individual angels charged Asuka but one was shot by Rei and collapsed onto the ground.

"You will not harm anybody else" Rei said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Rei currently has a ratio of 79 percent".

Asuka intercepted the other by shoving her progressive knife into its core cracking it. Rei jumped onto the angel she had shot and pulled out Unit 01's progressive knife as well and continuously stabbed it's core. So caught up with thinking about Shinji the girls didn't even realize they were fighting in synch the whole time. Rei pushed harder into the core till it started cracking and finally shattered along with Asuka shattering the other core.

Needless to say that the entire crew that watched this happen were in awe at the battle they just witnessed. Even the cold-hearted bastard was shocked.

"Report" The commander asked while staring at the monitors in disbelief.

"Umm…" Maya was still in shock. "Angel defeated" She paused again "Battle time thirty four seconds…wow" She couldn't help herself.

"Captain" Rei asked over the radio.

"Yeah Rei".

"What's the status of Sh…" she stopped herself from calling out his first name "Unit 01's pilot".

"Oh shit I almost forgot…he just got here but I haven't talked to Ritsuko about him yet".

"Misato were heading back," Asuka told her with sadness clearly in her voice.

Both girls silently headed back towards headquarters. Nobody celebrated the victory instead they were all waiting for word on the Third Child.

-------------------------------------------------------

In the dark room of the Commanders office Ritsuko and Rei stood in front of the head of Nerv.

"What is the status of Unit 01's pilot doctor?" He asked while still in his Gendo Pose™.

"Frankly sir he's unstable and wont last more then a day I'm afraid" She sounded a little disappointed in her own answer.

Gendo sighed, "This is not good and completely ruins the scenario I so precisely established already. We need pilots for all Units"

"But sir we have still not located the Fourth Child…".

"Sir" Rei spoke up.

"Yes Rei".

"I have an idea that might work but involves pilot Ikari knowing of my…origins".

Gendo and Ritsuko had already figured out what she was implying.

"That wont work Rei he…" the doctor was cut off by the commander.

"Proceed with her plan Dr. Akagi" Gendo ordered.

"But sir we've never tried that before I can't promise it'd work".

"That is irrelevant. It is are only course of action we can proceed with in are allotted time".

"Very well sir" She turned towards Rei "Rei come with me".

"Yes Dr. Akagi".

Together they walked out the door and towards the lab "Your going to be doing all of the explaining to him you know".

"I had already planned on that doctor but…I do not know how to go about this".

"Just make sure to keep it simple and to not divulge certain information".

"Yes doctor".

Ritsuko stopped and looked at Rei "Nobody can know of this so make sure to tell him that as well" Rei nodded her head "Well I'm off to make an excuse to Misato about how Shinji needs treatment outside the country and she can't see him for a while" The faux blonde walked away from the pilot of Unit 00 "I'm gonna need a cigarette or two after this".

-------------------------------------------------------

Shinji woke up in a hospital bed. He felt numb all over and he also seemed to be lighter. He looks up at the ceiling above him.

"Another unfamiliar ceiling" He states. He slowly turns his head to its side and finds Rei in a hospital bed next to him staring back at him. Shinji notices she has no injures so he decides to ask her if she's ok.

"Ayanami why are you here you look all right to me" He noticed that she said something at the same time but didn't hear her over his own voice. He decides to sit up and notices she does the same he also notices her hospital gown had lifted up showing off her…area…to which he turns away blushing and says sorry.

He noticed she turned away at the same time so he decided to look down afraid he's exposing himself. He notices his chest is sticking out and something seems different…down there…he quickly covers himself freaking out and looks back at Rei. He noticed she has a scared and confused look on her face and stands up to comfort her. She stood up as well and they walked towards each other. As they went to embrace each other he noticed she had green eyes now but that didn't matter right now she needed him. He walks into her embrace only to hit something hard and fall to the ground.

He looks up and realizes that there is a mirror in front of him he then notices Rei is reflected in that same mirror.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He yells in a soft voice and quickly covers his own mouth in shock.

The door to the room opens and in comes the real Rei.

"Good morning Shinji" Rei looks towards the mess of a person looking at her with horror in 'his' eyes. "Where should I begin"?

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well my second story has been started and wow I thought I was going to write one completely different. Oh well I can always write those later. Anyway leave a review if you want Negative or Positive I, like most writers, enjoy reviews.**

**One thing though just like my other story the updates wont be fast since I'm not a writer and I only do them when I have free time. I like reading your stories more then writing my own but I wont abandon my stories. So I hope to hear from you soon my peers. Read ya Later©.**

_Read ya Later is the property of Neferius and M.I.U. Productions. If you ever use it without the consent of either Neferius or M.I.U. Productions legal action will be taken...if we had the money._

**My friend convinced me to copyright my phrase so there you go. (I know retarded ☺)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This may be labeled as a humor story but don't expect too much funny (I can't write funny very well). It is more like light comedy mixed with some regular Evangelion. Remember OOC-ness can be contagious to other characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------

**How I spent my summer as a clone**

**Chapter Two**

"Good morning Shinji" Rei looks towards the mess of a person looking at her with horror in 'his' eyes. "Where should I begin"?

Shinji jumped up and ran to her "Aya-Ayanami what the hell is going on" Shinji started shaking her "Tell me what the fuck happened to me" His now green eyes were trembling in their sockets.

She abruptly slaps him…hard "Please control yourself Ikari" her soft voice was as calm as ever.

Shinji looked up at her still shaking but he was calming down. "What happened to me"?

"What was the last thing you remember"? She asked.

Shinji stopped and thought about it for a while. The whole time Rei was just looking at him with her usual straight face.

Shinji looked up at her "Well I remember an angel attack".

"Yes. Anything else" He looked up at the ceiling trying hard to remember.

"We were running towards Nerv. It was Asuka, you, and I. I remember explosions and then…then…I don't remember anything after that" He looked down at the ground with a sad face.

"As you probably would not since that was when you became unconscious," She told him.

"Unconscious? What exactly happen to me?" He was seriously confused and started breathing heavy.

"You…saved us," She said slowly looking into his green eyes.

"I what?" His confusion continued.

"A building collapsed above us…you pushed pilot Soryu and I out of the way of the debris" She stopped to think of what to say next "You saved our lives…at the cost…of your own".

Shinji's face contorted into a look of utter disbelief. "How could…but that cant" He started feeling light headed and held his hands up to his mouth to stop himself but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He threw up the bile that was built up in his stomach. It splattered into his hands and onto his hospital gown.

Shinji was a total mess physically and mentally. Rei walked over to a cabinet next to his hospital bed and grabbed a clean towel. She walked back to him and knelt down to his level to hand him the towel. He slowly took it from her and began wiping himself off.

"I need to take a shower" It was true. His body now reeked with the odor of sweat and vomit.

"That would be appropriate," She said. Even though she didn't show it Rei was about to gag herself.

"Son of a…" He let out a breath "I'm a girl now…no not just any girl I'm you now. How can I even think of touching your body while I take my shower" He was now pretty worried.

"But I am I and you are you" His right eyebrow rose a little "You would not be touching my body since I am here and you would be there".

"O…K" He let that sink in for a little bit. "But still how is it that I'm in a copy of you".

She stopped looking into his eyes and looked towards the window. "You may wish to sit down for this".

"I think I'll stand it can't possibly be that shocking considering I technically died earlier".

_Fifteen minutes later._

Shinji was sitting on his bed with his jaw hanging staring at Rei.

"Now let me get this straight your part…"

"Yes".

"You're the clone of…"

"Correct".

"And of my…"

"Affirmative".

"She is inside the core of …"

"Hai". (Yes)

"And you were made to bring her back to my…"

"Yes".

"So by blood technically that makes you my…"

"Half sister".

"Cool" Shinji smiled "I always wanted a sister" Rei lightly blushed. She never really thought of him as a brother and always thought the feelings she had meant more along the lines of a 'lovers' relationship and not from that of a sibling. The feeling was 'comfortable' to her.

"Well Ikari…" She started telling him something but he interrupted her.

"Call me Shinji, Rei" He just figured his own sister should be able to call him by his first name.

She slightly blushed again "Well…Shinji right now we are full blooded…sisters. Twins really".

He slightly chuckled "Yeah I guess so…this is going to be weird and Asuka…oh shit Asuka what's she going to say about all of this and Misato. Oh man this is going to be torture" He wasn't sure if he would survive the teasing.

"They are not to know of this. In fact Dr. Akagi has told me she has fabricated a lie to explain to them and everybody about your absence".

"What is the lie exactly?" I would be curious too.

"I am not sure about the entire lie but to shorten it up she would have told them you are out of the country for medical treatment and will not return until you have fully recovered".

"That's nice and all but how am I to return when my body is already dead" He started getting upset again.

"It wont be after I clone it" Ritsuko came into the room after listening to their conversation.

"Dr. Akagi you can really do that?" Shinji looked at the blonde women in front of him. She had a clipboard in hand obviously with information about him.

"Of course Shinji all we need are a few of your cells and we can complete a perfect copy of the original it just takes time. Now how do you feel?"

"I feel a little fuzzy all over and slightly weightless," Ritsuko wrote down a few things.

"Well that is to be expected since that body isn't even a day old" She explained to a surprised Shinji.

"You mean this wasn't just a spare lying around like the others" The doctors' eyebrow cocked upward.

She looked up from her clipboard "And how would you have known about that miss Ikari" She cracked a smile.

"Well Rei told me everything and now…I…MISS IKARI" He stood up shocked at what the doctor had just said.

"What you thought Misato was the only person with a sense of humor. Jeez lighten up your technically a girl now anyway so that shouldn't bother you. I guess that means I got to start calling you Ayanami now. Anyway I actually figured she would tell everything to her 'sister' since you know how girls like to gossip".

"I just figured my 'Brother' had the right to know what was happening around him" Rei was getting a little defensive of her sibling.

Ritsuko was actually kind of happy. 'I know it seems like using them but maybe they could help me bring down that cheating bastard' "Well what's done is done. What do you plan to do now Shinji?"

He looked up to her "I really don't know right now I guess go home" He looked into her eyes and she grabbed his head and inspected his face.

"I thought so" She marked something else on her clip board "I had to slightly alter the DNA of your clone body to allow your soul entrance into it. Your eyes seem to be the only physical change" She marked another thing on her clipboard.

"That's good…I guess" Shinji really didn't care.

"At least your classmates will be able to tell who's who now" She smiled again.

"My what…you're letting me go to school like this…how…I mean what about…Asuka…Touji" His depression was increasing.

"Relax Shinji nobody will know and since we still need you as a pilot it is the only thing we could think of so as to not create suspicion. Just tell them your Rei's sister from out of town and you're the fourth child. Now to think of a name to call you by."

"Just when things couldn't get any worse I'm being named like an animal".

"How about…Mana" Ritsuko suggested.

"Not bad but it sounds kind of suspicious to me".

"Ok how about…Mayumi".

"Nah it sounds kind of nerdy" He shook his head.

"Reika" Rei finally spoke up.

"Sure that's not too bad. It does seems kind of common for some reason though" He shrugged.

"Ok Reika, now that you got a name we just need to falsify some information to say you've always existed and you can be on your way to school by tomorrow".

"Do you need me here for anything else doctor?" Shinji asked.

"Well no actually, you can go but just remember that you have to live at Rei's now is that clear".

"Crystal. Lets go home sister" Shinji grabbed Rei's spare uniform and her hand and they went out the door.

"Oh yeah Shinji" Ritsuko yelled.

"Yeah" He yelled back.

"You have a sync test with Unit 01 after school tomorrow like usual".

"Alright see you there Ritsu" He used the nick name he's heard Misato use before. It seems as though he is getting closer to the doctor.

Ritsuko stood there looking at the door and sighed 'Two things Shinji' she thought 'First you've been around Misato too long and second both you and your 'sister' seem to be opening up. I hate to sound rude but you dieing seems like the best thing to ever happen to you' She marked a few more things onto her clipboard and grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket. It only briefly rang.

"**Speak"** Gendo's cold voice came from the phone.

"It's all clear and he's heading home with Rei".

"**Good. By the way what does he call himself now?"**

"Reika and he didn't name himself, Rei named him.

"**She did, did she"** He paused for a moment** "Make sure this doesn't affect my scenario doctor".**

"Yes sir" She hung up the phone and placed it back into her lab coat pocket "Yeah right you bastard I'm going to personally make sure they fuck up your precious scenario so you get what you deserve" She walked outside the hospital room door and closed it.

-------------------------------------------------------

The Ayanami 'sisters' walked into their apartment and Shinji immediately started cleaning up.

"Honestly Rei how could you live here?" There were bloody bandages everywhere.

"It is acceptable" She had a straight face on as usual.

"Yeah but it's so plain and simple besides the mess".

"I believe the term is 'efficient' Ik…Shinji".

"Your getting better Rei. I'll make you into the best little sister yet" Rei blushed lightly at his comments. It'll be a while till she's fully used to him being her brother.

"You…embarrass me Shinji" She put her arms behind her back and clasped her fingers together.

"Sorry I'll stop if you want" He put is hand on her shoulder.

"No…is this not what siblings do…I believe it is called 'teasing'".

"Yeah but I'll tone it down. Hey how long have I been gone for anyway?" Shinji asked.

"About two days. The angel attacked yesterday morning and it is about 20:38 right now".

"20:38…20:38…that's 12 plus 8 and that's…8:38 pm right?"

"Incorrect Shinji".

"What but my math is perfect isn't it" He was slightly confused he thought he understood addition.

"No, it is now currently 20:39".

"…Was that a joke Rei?" He now had a straight face on.

"I believe it was brother. Why, was it not satisfactory".

"No not at all Rei" 'More like entry level' he internally thought "Hey it's a start. I'm going to go take a shower now I'll be out when…I get out".

"Yes Shinji" She grabbed a book and sat on her bed and began reading.

Shinji walked towards the bathroom from where he remembered it from the last time he was here. When he walked in on her and seen her…"Snap out of it she's your sister man. This is going to be harder then I thought. I have to clean myself but that involves touching certain parts…this sucks".

He turned on the water only to find it ice cold. He turned it onto heated water and waited five minutes for it to warm up…it didn't. "No wait this sucks" He got into the shower and immediately held onto himself "It's freaking cold in here" He found a bar of soap and started to lather it up.

'Well this isn't so bad so far' he thought 'of course I still haven't washed my…' He mentally sighed 'breasts yet or my…' "I stand corrected this sucks the most" He sighed and went about his daily shower.

After finding out just how sensitive the female body can be he got out of the shower. "God that can be more tempting then when I was a boy. How can girls handle that?" He uncomfortably dried himself off "I have got to get used to this. It is my body now" He walked out of the shower in a towel.

"Hey Rei" She was sitting on her bed still reading.

"Yes Shinji" She looked up from her book. He now had here full attention.

"I can see now why girls go shopping so much".

"Why's that?" She really didn't understand.

"Cause our school uniforms suck".

"Yes they tend to itch a little. They do 'suck' as you say".

"After school tomorrow I say we go shopping…I can't believe I'm saying that" He shuddered a little 'I'm turning into a girl more and more'.

"Very well Shinji. I believe it is time for bed now".

"Sure. Hey do you have anything to wear to bed?" he asked.

"No I do not. I sleep in the nude". She stated matter of factually.

"You know I didn't see that coming. Damn I don't have a bed do I".

"No".

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare futon would you?"

"Sorry I do not. This apartment was intended for me only".

"I'll just sleep on the ground then".

"You can sleep in the bed with me" She told him but was quickly declined.

"No it's too small. I'll just have to pick something up tomorrow. Sleep well little sister"

"Sleep well…big brother" She smiled as she said that and for once actually dreamt. What that dream was about only she knows.

Shinji on the other hand had trouble going to sleep on the hard floor.

'Here I am' he thought while Rei slept 'Buck naked with only a towel to sleep on and to cover me. The suck just keeps on going doesn't it? And what am I going to do about school tomorrow?' He sighed and then spoke "I wish I had my SDAT"

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys I appreciate them. Not much to say other then next chapter they go to school.**

**Remember keep on reviewing they boost my confidence and help me make my stories better.**

**Read ya Later**©.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Remember people Rei and Shinji are half siblings and they both realize that now so I don't think they will be getting it on with each other. I'm all for Shinji x Rei but I just don't want to create another Kanako (Love Hina joke) but hey you never know since I kinda like Kanako.**

**I'm just hoping to keep this at a 'T' rating. Language wise this is ok for a 'T' but with some of the things I'm planning this may get a 'M' rating and at any point you think I crossed the line let me know.**

**And remember OOC-ness can be contagious.**

-------------------------------------------------------

**How I spent my summer as a clone**

**Chapter Three**

Rei woke up to find the sun out and shining in her eyes. For once, since she can remember, she actually felt refreshed. An unfamiliar scent in the air got her attention as she got out of bed and walked towards Shinji in the kitchen. Shinji or Reika as he is supposed to be called now heard her step into the tiny cooking area.

"Morning Rei. I made breakfast and…eep" Shinji squeaked and quickly adverted his eyes as he became aware of Rei's state of undress. "Umm…Rei do mind putting on some clothes…please".

"Does my appearance disturb you Shinji"? Rei had cocked her head a little to the right

He mentally sighed "No Rei but I figure when eating breakfast it tends to benefit you if you wear clothes and I would rather not see my sister in her birthday suit".

"Very well Shinji" She walked back towards her room and grabbed a fresh uniform. She put it on and walked towards her brother. "Is my appearance acceptable"?

"Yes it is Rei. Well, grab a plate cause I made this breakfast just for you" He had a cheerful smile on that just seemed to fit the body he was in.

"Where did you get this food from" She only had the bare minimum of supplies and the only food in her pantry were instant noodles and expired cans of vegetable soup.

"Oh, I stopped by the grocery store this morning to pick up a few ingredients".

"Th-Thank you" She replied with a small blush 'Thank you…words of gratitude…words I have never told anyone, not even to…him' She thought of the commander then. 'Has he truly ever cared for me. He did save me from the entry plug after the failed Unit 00 activation but I had a feeling he was not doing it for me. That he was doing it for…part of me' She was awoken from her thoughts by Shinji.

"So you want to leave soon Rei?" School would start in a half hour.

'Nobody has ever made anything for me or gone out of their way to please me it is…pleasant' she thought then spoke "That will be fine…Reika" She tested him and he just smiled back.

"It's gonna take me a while to get used to being called that" They both walked towards the door and put their shoes on.

"I would advise you to get used to it or someone may figure out that it is not your real name," She warned.

"I'll try" he closed the door but looked back at it. "Hey shouldn't we lock this door".

"It is broken and will not lock. It has been that way for as long as I can remember," She continued walking while she told him.

'I'll have to fix that' he mentally told himself as they walked towards the exit together.

-------------------------------------------------------

The Ayanami's had made it to school in about ten minutes and immediately walked towards their classroom to talk to Hikari about the new arrival. As they were walking to class Shinji put a hand on Rei's shoulder and turned her around towards him.

"Hey Rei let me go in first. I want to have a little fun" It seemed that Shinji dieing had a positive impact on his personality.

"That would be unwise…" He gave her the puppy dog eyes "…Just be careful with what you say" 'What was it about his eyes, I could not say no to him' the pale angel thought.

Shinji walked into the classroom and walked up to Hikari.

"Hiya" He said in a cheery voice while smiling.

This spooked Hikari "Don't sneak up on me like that…Rei?" 'Why is Rei smiling…she never smiles' "Hey are you wearing contacts" She had noticed 'her' eyes immediately.

"No" Shinji was telling the truth since this body was born with green eyes.

"Really, so you used red contacts before" The class rep asked.

"No" Shinji could barely hold back from laughing. He thought this was the funniest thing ever even though the author thought it was pretty stupid.

Hikari put her finger up to her chin thinking "But you've always had red eyes as long as I've known you".

"No I've had green eyes ever since we met" Shinji was barely able to keep a straight face now and it was starting to show.

"But your…eyes…red" Hikari's eyes were swirling and the author just sighed for listening to his friend.

"Reika, I think you have had your fun" Rei walked towards the confused class rep "Class representative this is my twin sister Reika Ayanami. She will be joining our class for a while".

Hikari snapped out of her daze and was looking at Rei "She's your sister…other then the eyes and personality you're identical".

"Sorry if I scared you Hikari I was merely playing a little joke" Shinji apologized.

"It's ok I guess" 'How does she know my name already I never told her' Hikari didn't know why but something about Reika was making her feel warm inside…which reminded her. "This is just a warning but watch out for the boys here, a lot of them will try to hit on you today since it's your first day".

"I'm sure I can handle whatever they throw at me" 'though creepy, this could get kind of fun messing with Touji and the rest of the guys' "Where should I sit" he asked.

"Well since Shinji is out for a while you can sit in his spot right…over there" She pointed to his old seat.

"Thanks" 'Not too much needs to be changed then' Shinji sat down as the bell rang.

All of the students came in and sat at their respective seats. Shinji kept his head down just till a certain moment.

"Ayanami what are you doing in Shinji's seat? You know if his wife catches you your in for it" Touji joked.

"What did you call me you dumb jock?" A familiar red head shouted.

"Speak of the red devil" Touji whispered while Shinji inwardly chuckled.

"Shut up you stupid stooge. Hey, wonder girl, get out of the Thirds seat right now".

"Don't call me wonder girl" Shinji tried his best to act like Rei.

"What was that? Was the doll finally standing up for herself?" Asuka was actually quite shocked. She hasn't quite been herself lately and this was something she didn't need right now.

"Do I know you?" Shinji asked still acting.

"Did that high sync score rot your brain First Child" Asuka was beginning to get angry at the girls incompetence.

"I am not the first child" He then change his voice back to normal and looked into her eyes "I'm the fourth child. Nice to meet you".

"Green eyes…your not Rei" Asuka took a step back.

"Nope. I'm Reika, her sister, I hope we can be friends" He put out his hand to shake hers.

"Me friends with a doll like you" Asuka almost spat at the thought.

"No matter what you might think Second Child my sister and I are not dolls. I would appreciate it if you would stop calling her that. I don't like people messing with my family" Though he was acting like Reika he really meant that as Shinji.

Asuka let out a sigh "Your nothing like Rei so I guess we could try to get along but that doesn't mean I'll like it".

"Good, since I need a shopping buddy with a good fashion sense for today" Shinji grinned 'gotcha now'.

Asuka instantly smiled at the compliment "I like your style fourth. Maybe we can be friends" Asuka thought this might be the chance she was looking for to get her thoughts together.

"Call me Reika. I don't like being called 'Fourth'".

"Only if you call me Asuka".

"Sure" 'That was easier then I expected'.

Just two seats behind Asuka and Reika, Touji and Kensuke were a little worried.

"Did Asuka just get along with Rei's sister" Kensuke asked.

"God help us the demons are growing in numbers" As Touji said that Reika looked back directly at the two boys and gave a goofy grin "Holy hell, Kensuke did you see that look".

The four-eyed boy dumbly nodded his head "Yeah, it reminds me of Shinji…where is he anyway I've been meaning to ask him about that last angel"

"Don't know I haven't seen him around. Maybe we should ask the class rep".

"Lets do that during lunch ok Touji cause right not I got a date with destiny" Kensuke flipped up screen to the computer on his desk and typed away.

"A date with what…" Touji gave Kensuke a weird look.

Shinji's laptop made a 'ping' noise alerting him to a message. On a reflex he opened it up and signed on…forgetting he's no longer Shinji.

**IkariS:** Waz up.

**EvaMaster:** uhhh how'd U do that.

**IkariS:** do what?

**EvaMaster:** You logged onto Shinji's account.

Shinji immediately thought of a lie.

**IkariS:** Oh I just guessed his password. His name waz still on here. Just luck.

Kensuke didn't believe 'her' but wanted to continue talking to the new girl.

**EvaMaster:** So your Ayanami's sister.

**IkariS:** What gave it away…the smile or the hair.

**EvaMaster:** LOL I think it was the smile.

**HorakiH: **Hey you two pay attention to class and Reika we need to get you your own screen name.

**EvaMaster:** Sorry class rep.

**IkariS:** Yeah sorry Hikari and if It's ok with you could I just use this name.

**HorakiH:** I don't think so since it belongs to Shinji. I'll create one for you later. Now focus on class.

The three students signed off of the messaging program and listened to the same boring lecture they've heard every day about second impact. The lunch bell finally broke the hours of repetitive speech. Every student started filing out of class rather quickly leaving behind only Rei. She slowly packed her school supplies, picked up the book she usually reads, and walked out the door.

"And where do you think your going little sister" Shinji was leaning on the wall next to the door. The young nephilim was surprised to find her sibling there.

"I was going to the bench to read as I usually do" she said holding up her book.

"Care if I join you" Shinji asked, "I made an extra lunch as well" He pulled a bag from behind his back.

"I…uh…thank you Shinji" Rei was blushing.

"Your slipping Rei it's Reika for the time being, remember" He smiled and they walked towards the bench at the back of the school. Rei mentally cursed herself for her earlier mistake but showed no outward signs of a problem. Little did they know that somebody else had heard Rei's little slip and was thinking hard about how to confirm it.

Asuka was eating…well I wouldn't say eating; actually more like picking at the lunch she had made for herself. Things just haven't been the same in the past couple days since Shinji's accident and the Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu residence is currently a dark and quiet place to stay at. Asuka has, for the last couple days, been in deep thought about the Third Child.

While it was true he was a wimp at times and he always seemed to run away from conflict Shinji had a brave and determined side that she had only seen once but knew because of that, that it existed.

Did she like him? She wasn't sure but there was something. Maybe it was the fact that her life actually meant something to someone outside of Eva. That he almost died to save her and Rei…"Rei" she said out loud. She looked over to her right to see Rei and Reika happily eating lunch.

Rei was actually smiling. That was another thing Asuka has noticed about Rei. The pilot of Unit 00 had slowly been changing. Was it because of her sister Reika…or was it because of Shinji…or both.

'I want that' Asuka thought 'I've always wanted a sibling' She kept looking at the twin Ayanami's 'Some one to stand up for or to have stand up for you. Somebody who's always there for you through thick and thin' She looked up at the sky "I want that" She looked back at her lunch "Shinji come back soon" she continued picking at her food.

Rei was enjoying the lunch that Shinji had made for her. It made her feel good knowing that someone cared for her. Just spending time with her 'sister' was doing wonders for her heart and her personality.

"Ok so after school we'll head to Nerv so I can see if I can still sync with Unit 01 and then we'll meet Asuka at the mall" Shinji was just talking away not even aware that Rei wasn't really listening too much.

'He really is acting more like a girl' Rei thought as she heard the last part of his personal conversation "That is agreeable Reika".

"Good. I'm going to go tell Asuka the plan ok" Shinji got up from the bench and walked over to Asuka, who was just staring at her lunch. She looked up when she seen a shadow over her.

"What is it Ayanami" Asuka asked not really sure which sister it was since the sun was in her eyes.

"I thought I asked you to call me Reika" Shinji fake pouted to Asuka "Hey I need to head to Nerv after school for a sync test with Unit 01 but as soon as I'm done Rei and I will meet you at the mall ok".

"Sure that sounds like a plan" Asuka's mood seemed to get better whenever she was around Reika.

"Ok it's set and we'll meet you there" Shinji then walked back to his sister.

As he got to his seat the bell rang, so he and Rei cleaned up the remainder of their lunch and head towards the gym for P.E.

As they were walking towards the locker rooms Shinji made a turn towards the boys locker room like he has always done. Rei coughed into her hand to get her sisters attention.

"I know you are new to this school Reika but the girls locker room is this way" Rei continued walking as Shinji just stood there watching his sister walk away.

"You mean I got to…in front of…no it's ok I can do this" He sped walked to catch up to Rei. As he turned towards the girls' locker room he started to get a little nervous.

'I mustn't run away…if I run away that would make me gay…although I guess right now I could be considered a lesbian' He chuckled a little at his own joke 'Here goes nothing' he told himself as he entered the changing area.

Sure he's seen Misato naked a few times as well as Rei and Asuka once each but nothing could prepare Shinji for what he was about to witness.

"So this is Reika Ayanami huh," The deep voice of the gym teacher Ms. Taicho said as she walked towards Shinji…naked.

"Um…er…a…yes" Shinji sputtered out while staring at the hairy, muscular, and down right masculine body of his female P.E. teacher 'Oh dear god' Shinji thought.

'Tell me about it' Rei replied to Shinji's thought.

'Wait, did I just here your thoughts' the twins simultaneously thought while looking at each other with wide eyes.

'It appears so Shinji' Rei told her brother mentally while wondering how this happened.

'This is so cool' Shinji told her 'I always heard that twins could sense things between each other but this is even better'.

"Hurry up and get dressed for swim class girls," Ms. Taicho ordered while walking back to her office.

"I need to get that image of her out of my head cause that will haunt me forever" Shinji said as Rei guided him towards his and hers lockers. As they stopped in front of their lockers, which just happened to be labeled 00 and 01, Shinji realized something. He was in the girls locker room…filled with girls his age…changing into bathing suits "I think I found a way to get that image out of my head"

'I will go get the tissues' Rei mentally told him as she seen him staring at their classmates.

One of those classmates noticed Reika's dazed look and heard what she said, which confirmed what she had overheard before to be true 'Some how, some way' the girl thought 'Reika Ayanami is really Shinji Ikari'.

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Remember I write for fun; so don't expect a novel here.**

**Thanks to Shisha Ookami Hanyou for the inspiration to finish this chapter and giving me a few ideas about the female body for later on…and for the lame eye color joke…she's gonna kick my ass when she reads this and yes she knows where I live.**

**By the way both Shisha and I have both had that experience with a gym teacher before and she had a gym teacher a lot like Ms. Taicho.**

**Review if you like, just remember every time you review Gendo gets kick in the groin by Yui…twice.**

**Read ya Later**©.


End file.
